What if?
by young teen writer
Summary: This will be a 'what if' story. What if Mary went quickly back into her room to get Adam jr? What if Alice Garvey had lived?


This will be a 'what if' story. What if Mary went quickly back into her room to get Adam jr? What if Alice Garvey had lived? The boy who was stuck in the bathroom (I don't know is name) was already saved. What if Adam's father didn't die and funded the new blind school? (The last part is of course a part of he loves me, he loves me not). The story has a little twist in it and Manly (Almanzo) starts to have feelings for Laura since he seeing she more grown up. This is before the episode "Sweet Sixteen"

This story is based on my fantasies. I found it so sad that Adam jr. all of sudden dies in a fire. I think Mary didn't deserve that.

What if?

Chapter 1: Fire!

Adam, Alice and Hester Sue were sitting around the kitchen table. "Where is that husband of yours?" Hester Sue asked. "Probably in the middle in a game of checkers with Andy. Those two complain for hours" Alice answered. "Do you smell something?" Adam asked. Adam's sign of smell hit him and he didn't like it.

"I don't smell anything but chilli." Alice said joking. "You know, I better check if I put that kettle off the stove" Hester Sue said and walked to the kitchen to check. "It's very strong" Adam said. "I'm starting to smell it as well" Hester Sue said and walked the direction of the smell.

As she walked towards the stairs, she saw smoke coming out of the cellar door. She opened the door and a whoosh of flame almost hit her. She yelled: "Adam, Adam!"

Alice saw the fire and said: "We need buckets!"

"It's too late, get the children" Hester Sue said and ran the stairs up with Adam and Alice. Adam walked into their room and alarmed Mary there was a fire and that they had to get the children. Hester Sue managed to get all the girls out. Adam took all the boys. Then Alice heard something thumping in the bathroom. "Help, get me out" The boy said. "Get away from the door". Alice kicked the door open and took the boy. Mary followed her with some girls. "Wait, the baby" She said. She ran the room in and took a hold of Adam jr. She was just in time to get out of the room and ran the stairs off before the fire blocked the entrance of her room.

She held her son close to her as she followed Alice outside. Hester Sue collected all the children and asked them if they were alright. Adam took a hold of Mary and Adam jr. Although they couldn't see the fire, they did smell it and realised that the house wasn't the worth saving anymore.

Mary softly began to cry as she realised how lucky she and her son were, since their room was almost blocked. Hester Sue looked up and saw the fire was up the roof. Alice gasped as she heard glass jumping from out of the house. Glass was jumping from everywhere of the building. Luckily everyone was far from the building so they couldn't get hurt

**In the morning**

Charles Ingalls woke up in the morning from a strong smell. He woke up Caroline and said: "Do you smell something strong?"

Caroline blinked her eyes and smelled with her nose. "Now you mention it, yes. It smells like a fire". Charles stepped out of bed and put his trousers on. He went outside to check. He saw nothing was wrong the farm. As he looked into the distance, he saw smoke rising up in the air.

He quickly went back into the house. "Caroline, get dressed. I think there was a fire at blind school. Theirs is smoke rising in the air and it's towards the blind school".

Mary slowly opened her eyes. Her head was on Adam's shoulder and she was holding her son. "Hester Sue, where are you?"

"I'm right here darling". Hester Sue walked over to her. "How are the children?" Mary asked. "Most of them are still sleeping; the ones who are awake are a little shaken". Hester Sue answered. Adam opened his eyes when he heard Hester Sue talking. "Hester Sue, how bad is it".

"Well Adam, you're lucky that you're blind, because it's very bad". Hester Sue answered. A wagon came over the hill with Charles and Caroline on it. Charles jumped off the wagon and ran towards Mary and Adam. Caroline ran towards Mary and took her in her arms. "Oh Mary, we were so worried when we saw the smoke from your place. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ma, a little shaken though. I was almost caught in the fire while I was getting Adam jr. out of his bed". Mary answered. Charles kissed Mary's head and walked towards the burned building with Hester Sue. "Mary, wasn't Alice at the blind school?" Caroline asked. "Yes, she was but she is save. She is with the children who have woken up".

Caroline looked up and saw Alice with children who were crying. She walked towards Alice. "Oh Alice, I'm so glad your save". Caroline said while hugging her friend.

Adam jr. stirred in his sleep, causing Mary to get her attention to him. "Shh, it's alright". Mary said to comfort her son. He was only 3 months old and he was the centre of Mary's life next to Adam. She hoped for a boy because boys didn't live much in their family, except for Albert of course. Although, she couldn't see him, she knew how he looked and when he would smile.

Laura ran upwards the hill, dying to know how Mary and Adam were doing. She told Albert to watch Carrie and Grace. She knew Ms Wilder would excuse them for not being at school. She didn't even do her hair in plaits.

The sound of wagon wheels made her turn around. She saw it was Manly. "Hiya, Beth, why aren't you in school?" He asked while stopping the wagon. "There was a fire at the blind school and I'm dying to know how Mary and Adam are doing". Laura said.

"Hop on; I'll give you a ride". Manly said. Laura smiled and climbed the wagon.

When they arrived at the blind school, they were shocked at the state of the blind school. "Thanks Manly, could you tell Ms Wilder we will probably not make it to school today" Laura asked. "Sure, I will bring some people to help with the blind school" Manly said and turned the wagon towards town.

Laura spotted Mary and Adam and ran towards their direction. "Oh Mary, I was so scared something happened to you". Laura said while hugging her sister fiercely. "Here let me take Adam". Adam said. Mary gave their son to Adam and hugged her sister back.

Caroline saw Laura hugging her sister and walked towards her. "Laura, why aren't you at home?" She asked. "I was so scared that something happened to Mary or Adam, so I decided to come here. Don't worry, Albert is at home with Carrie and Grace and Manly took me here when I passed him and offered to get Doctor Baker and some people to help with the blind school".

Caroline signed with relief, but was a little angry that Laura came here. Laura took Adam Jr. out with Adam's arms. "Ma, is it alright I take Mary, Adam and Adam jr. to our house?" Laura asked. "Well, if they agree with it, it's okay. But will you manage that?"

"Sure". Laura answered. "I'm sure their starving and Adam jr. needs a bottle of milk and a clean diaper". Laura gave Adam Jr. back to Mary and helped them up. She leaded them towards their house as gentle as possibly. She had taken back walking a couple of times, but never 2 blind people.

After a while, they arrived at their home. Albert was just cleaning of the dishes. "Albert, do you know where Ma keeps the baby milk?" Laura asked while escorting Mary and Adam to the table. "Yes, I think Ma keeps it on the shelf above the sink" Albert said. "What is the cause of the fire?" Albert asked Adam. "Your father is looking for it, but Hester Sue said it started in the cellar". Adam replied.

Laura warmed up a bottle of milk and gave it to Adam, who began feeding little Adam. "Laura, do you have your hair in plaits or loose now?" Mary asked. "Loose, I forget to put in braids, why?" Laura asked. "Well, come with me, to the attic". Mary said while feeling her way to the attic she used to sleep when she was younger. Laura followed her upstairs and asked: "What do you want to do?"

"You should tie your hair up, that will look much more grown-up, if you know what I mean". Laura looked at Mary and started blushing before sitting down. Mary knew every inch of her and she knew. Mary pulled her hair up as she once did when she helped Mrs Simms during her pregnancy in class since she wanted to become a teacher.

Laura looked in the mirror and saw how grown-up she really looked. "Wow Mary, I really look grown-up". "You see, I told you". Mary said before sitting on the bed. Laura looked up to her sister as she saw silent tears running down her sister's face. Laura walked over and put her arm over Mary. "Tell me what's wrong?"

A little ruff ending, but I had to stop the story. Will continue the story as soon as possible!


End file.
